Bade With the Lights Out
by TropicalEssence1023
Summary: The gang is in Beck's RV, everyone is asleep accept a horny teenage boy and Jade is happy to help ;) This deserves it's M-Rating SMUT R


There wasn't a sound in Beck's RV. It's a Saturday night and the gang had their first sleepover all together since the one at Sikowitz's house.

Earlier that day, they'd gone swimming at the beach, playing truth or dare, and watching Bad Teacher.

Beck is the only one awake. Tori and Cat are laying next to each other on the ground sharing a blanket, Robbie and Andre are both on the couch and Beck and Jade are sharing the bed (obviously).

Bad Teacher was still playing on the TV on mute and Beck continued to watch it even though everyone else decided to go to sleep. The next scene that came on was when Cameron Diaz and Justin Timberlake dry hump each other. This immediately made Beck uncomfortable in his pants, so he turned off the TV. The only light in the RV cam from the full moon's reflection. He lied back for a moment hoping that his building erection would go away... Five minutes passed, ten minutes passes, half an hour passed... Nope, it's not going away.

He rolled over and faced his sleeping beauty, Jade. _Bad idea_. He yearned for physical intimacy, but didn't want to wake Jade (or anyone else for that matter).

He kept staring at her, watching her breasts go up and down as she breathed in her sleep. Her occasional moaning from what's either a really _good_ dream or a bad one. However, her moaning became more constant. She moaned squeezing her eyes shut, tossing and turning.

Her persistent moaning wasn't helping Beck's case and he couldn't resist her anymore. He leaned his face down to hers, brushed his nose slowly down passed her cheek, feeling her soft skin. He gave off a soft moan from the feel of her lips against his lips and the simple fleshy taste of her scent made his girth arouse from its slumber.

Jade slowly woke up and her eyes widened from the sudden contact. She didn't stop him though, she liked when he took control, even if it was when she's sleeping.

They continued making out, and Beck forced her mouth open with his tongue and explored her cavern, growling silently, not wanting to wake up their friends.

"Yessss," he hissed into her. Jade tried to moan back, but was muffled by his tongue reaching the roof of her mouth.

The position of laying on their sides wasn't very comfortable for long for Beck, so without their mouths leaving each other, he rose up and over and

hovered Jade. The new position alone was enough for Jade's body to go limp from weakness.

Moaning at her submissiveness, Beck pulled back to let the pair catch a few breaths. Pushing forwards slightly, Beck rejoiced in the feeling of pushing his clothed erection towards her covered anatomy.

They both sighed in content when they were retouching each other, but no longer was it enough. They both yearned for more. Beck tugged at her shirt wanting her to take it off.

Catching on, she leaned upwards and gracefully took off her shirt. Beck leaned down on her and began playing with her breasts. Each hand had their own, and his mouth claimed the right. He squeezed them and rolled his thumb over her hardening nipples. "Mmmmm," moaned Jade.

He licked and sucked sweetly on her right nipple causing him to moan on her. His tongue swirled around her and flicked her nipple back and forth.

"Mmm Jade!" he moaned on her. She squealed feeling the vibrations of his moaning and groaning on her breasts. Goosebumps froze all over her naked torso, but disappeared when Beck pulled away.

"Noo, come back. Pleeaassse," she begged. Beck loved nothing more than when Jade begged for him. He slid himself closer while his cock poked her as if saying not to forget it.

_Oh she wasn't going to._

He leaned over her again. His lips met her neck and sucked on it lightly, at first. His mouth absorbed as much of her neck as it could, sucking on it much harder now. Jade couldn't help but to moan as Beck kept sucking. It's a wonder how their friends haven't woken up yet.

She gave another light whine when he pulled away again. He quickly pulled his shirt above his head and threw it across the RV almost landing on Tori's body.

Beck returned to Jade's body and ran his warm hands down from her neck to her breasts, to her sides, to her hips and grasped on her pajama bottoms. He pulled them down with her panties and threw them too across the RV, again almost landing on Tori.

"Jade," Beck spoke softly as he stared at his girlfriends marvelous body.  
Her vagina was bare and cleanly waxed, smothered with her juices all around it. So small and innocent, for they haven't had sex in over two months.

Her spread legs welcomed him in. Beck leaned down, wrapping his arms around her legs to keep them still and placed his head in between. He licked her vagina tasting her juices and feeling her skin heat up from the sudden contact.

"Oohhhhh Beck!" Jade moaned biting her lip trying not to wake everyone up.

Hearing his name only turned him more on. He kept licking her, swirling his tongue around her entrance, teasing her.

"Beck stick it in, stick your tongue in, Beck stick your- OHHH!" she moaned. _She got what she wanted_ Beck thought.

His tongue was as far in as it could go, moving in circles and flicking each and every way.

Jade's hand went down and grabbed Beck's hand. She pulled it up to her mouth and sucked on each of his fingers one by one.  
This made Beck moan uncontrollably into Jade and pulled her vagina closer to his face. She kept sucking on his fingers until he pulled his tongue out of her, leaving her hanging and frustrated from not finishing the job. He took his wetted fingers and slipped one in teasing her, sliding it slowly in back and forth.

"Moooore Beck, more!" she yearned. Beck added a second finger and pressed up each time he pulled out.

"Yesssss," she hissed through her teeth. Beck felt like he was going to explode in his boxers from her moaning, so he sped things up. He freed his other hand began rubbing her clit.

"Ooooh! Yes! More, more, more!" she cried. He thrusted his fingers in her faster, faster, faster and rubbed her clit harder.

"Cum for me baby!" he said seductively. That was enough to throw her over the edge. Jade groaned as her entrance convulsed on Beck's fingers and came all over his bed sheets.

_My turn_ Beck thought.

He ripped off his boxers and put them aside. It was Jade's turn to stare at her boyfriend's hot, sexy body. His eyes full of lust, his tan muscular skin and his small snail of hair that traveled downwards to what would've been a larger nest of hair, but was neatly shaven that held his larger than any man's girth, his ball sacks were largely huge and the peaks of precum that dribbled out of the tip of his cock was enough to intimidate her to no end.

Jade couldn't resist him anymore. She pushed him down to lay completely flat on his bed. She left a trail of kisses starting from his lips to his neck, to his chest, to his lower stomach, but stopped right there.

She grabbed on to his erection and began stoking it up and down. He cock was already hard to begin with, but somehow managed to get even harder. Jade loved that she had this effect on him, and stroked his cock faster and harder.

"Ooohh Jade!" he moaned and his head fell down into his pillow relishing the feeling, "Suck it babe. Suck me!"

Jade loved making him beg for her. She licked the tip of his cock, but didn't suck. Licking up and down, teasing him.

"Ooohh please suck me! Jade baby suck it!" he cried a little too loud.

Tori stirred in her sleep and woke up from Beck's groaning. She looked over and saw Beck and Jade. Her eyes grew wide, but she remained silent. She had never had sex before or even seen anyone have it. Her eyes couldn't leave Beck's expression on his face.  
Without even realizing it, Tori's hand found it's way into her pajama pants and rubbed on her clit and watched the couple continue.

Jade finally gave in to Beck's pleas and took his member into her mouth, sucking on it and forced it deep in and out of her.

"OHH Jade! Yes! YES!" Beck groaned uncontrollably as he began to rock his hips into her mouth almost making her gag.

He grabbed onto her hair and thrusted himself into her. "Ohh FUCK!" He cried and his eyes were closed shut.

"SHIT! Jade! JADE! I'm going to- I'M ABOUT TO-" before he could finish his sentence, Jade took her head away from his cock and rubbed it hard and his cum went all over her breasts and his sheets.

Jade thought they were done, but Beck had other plans. He flipped Jade over so she was laying on the bed. He spread her legs apart and heaved out a breath of passion as he slowly slid his cock into her wet pussy.

"Beck, it-i-it hurts!" she squealed out painfully. "Okay, okay wait. I'll pull out, okay," Beck spoke out rushed, he didn't want his Jade to be in pain.  
He pulled out slowly, hating the thought of not feeling her around his member anymore.

"Ahh!" Jade squeaked breathlessly, locking her legs tightly around Beck's hips, sliding him back inside herself. She shivered in pleasure at the new pleasure, breathing out a moan while her back arched erratically.

"Oh!" Beck moaned, surprised, "Oh FUCK!" Jade's pussy sucked him right back up and the feeling of her warm insides tight around him was something words couldn't work up to.

Tori had to suppress her own moans so she wouldn't get caught pleasuring herself. She knew what she was doing was very wrong, but she couldn't help herself.

Beck slid out of her entrance and plunged himself back in a little faster, loving the feeling of her twitching in pleasure.

"Holy SHIT!" Jade cried, grabbing his shoulders, feeling his abs as Beck kept thrusting harder and harder back into her.

"I love you Jade! Ohhh! I fucking love you Jade!" Beck cried. He plunged his cock faster and faster into her.

"Say it!" he rasped, still hoping that everyone is asleep. "AGH!" Jade cried out as she felt like she was about to pee, there was a heavy building down there under her stomach. And it was a good feeling too!

Beck still fucking the brains out of Jade as the bed had started to squeak in protest. Jade's face shifted into a deeper feeling of pleasure, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

She meant his hips with every thrust. Beck loved the feeling of her warm juices covering every inch of his member.

Jade gave one last push of the hips before that feeling of peeing erupted through her and her pussy that was already tight around Beck's cock, tightened even more, making him have to stop from not being able to slide back into her.

"Oh FUCK! Ohhh Beck YES! YES! YESSS!" she cried.

"Jade, Jade, Jade," Beck growled out, thrusting again at her vagina to get his cock inside her. He didn't like the feeling of not being in her.  
Gasping at Beck's roughness, Jade gave a light whine before he thrusted. This time harsher than before.

Jade gave a loud whimper from yet another intense feeling of Beck pounding inside her and her body racked with another orgasm.

"Oh!.. Fuck," Beck grunted breathlessly from her tightening again, this time the tightness pulled him in further.

"OHH Jade!" he hissed. He needed her, and he wasn't going to let her go. Jade let out a whine, she loved the pleasure he was giving her, but it was too much.

"Beck, stop! It feels too good," she cried quietly. She was about to pull herself away from Beck and leave him unsatisfied.

"Jade! Jade, sto-" Beck's words were cut off as they both fell off the be and on to the ground.

They moaned in sync when his cock slid further into her pussy, hitting the back up to her hilt. Thrusting upwards, Beck continued to hit the very back of her over and over. She gripped his backside as her form went limp in ecstasy. She squealed in delight when his penis hit a special spot inside her.

"Oooh YES! Fuck me Beck. FUCK ME BECK! AAHH FUCK YESSSS! Harder. Harder! HARDER!" she moaned out. Beck listened to her command, thrusting his hips as fast as he could and kept hitting her special spot until her body shook with yet another orgasm and felt twitched in satisfaction.

The tightening of her pussy sent Beck to lose his breath. His balls tightened as he plunged himself in her.

"FUCK! JADE THIS FEELS TOO FUCKING GOOD! I'm going to-AHH!" Beck didn't want to let go of himself, "I'm going to cum! OH GOD! THIS FEELS AMAZING! I'M GOING TO-AHHHH! I'M CUMMING! FUCK YESSS!"

His seed spilled out of his cock and mix in with her pussy juices and his face was full of pleasure which was enough for both Jade and Tori to lose themselves in a shiver of delight as their climaxes hit.

Beck fell onto Jade and pulled himself out. Suddenly the lights were turned on and they were both rewarded with applause.

"Way to go Beck!" hollered Andre, sitting up on the couch. Robbie was clapping his hands while trying to hide his own erection (not succeeding though).

Cat just sat horrified, not even comprehending what she just saw. And Tori, with her hand still under her pajama pants, hollered, "Woohooo!"  
The tired couple then covered themselves up quickly, embarrassed that their friends had just witnessed them having sex.

Then Andre announced, "Cat, Robbie, Tori! You all owe me twenty bucks!"


End file.
